LisaNova
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | nationality = American | spouse(s) = | webalias = LisaNova | period active = June 7, 2006-present | host service = YouTube | genre = Comedy | subjects = | influences = | influenced = | meme = | meme date = | notable works = | notable roles = | signature phrase = | homepage = www.lisanovalive.com }} Lisa Donovan (born June 11, 1981) is an American actress and writer. Her self-produced comedic short films, published under the username LisaNova, are among the most viewed videos on YouTube. Donovan was a student at the University of Colorado at Boulder before moving to Los Angeles, California hoping to become an actress. There she founded Zappin Productions, a production company specializing in viral videos. LisaNova on YouTube Donovan uploaded her first video, "Introducing LisaNova," to YouTube on June 7, 2006. She has parodied a number of celebrities and public figures, including Keira Knightley, Hillary Clinton, Sarah Palin and Lindsay Lohan. Her most popular video is a commercial parody entitled "Dumb Water."YouTube - LisaNova's Channel As of November 29, 2009, LisaNova is listed as the 40th most subscribed of all time and 12th most subscribed for directors with 302,368 subscribers. YouTube - Broadcast Yourself On July 10, 2007, Donovan posted a video titled "LisaNova does YOUTUBE!!!!", in which she kidnaps prominent YouTube users and forces them to comment to her subscribers, a reference to accusations and outrage from the YouTube community that she had used spambots to send thousands of messages to other YouTube users for publicity. The video received more than 2.58 million views as of June 10, 2009 and while YouTube chose not to suspend Donovan's channel for violation of their Terms of Service, it resulted in YouTube altering its messaging policy, restricting the number of messages that could be left on a channel in a certain time period. Recently she has started the channel "The Station" on YouTube with other YouTube stars such as Shaycarl, KassemG, and DaveDays. In four months, the channel has gained almost 500,000 subscribers and is the 16th most subscribed channel of all time. Lisa recently created a series about a rich teen, Ariel and her best friend, Jasmine, based on The Station's parody of the MTV Show "Teen Cribs". The web series is titled "Hot Girlz" and is aired every Monday on Lisa's YouTube channel. After the first two episodes of "Hot Girlz" were uploaded on November 23, 2009, the number of subscribers jumped to over 300,000. MADtv Lisa Donovan was given a featured player role in MADtv in February 2007. She debuted in a spoof of The Ellen DeGeneres Show, where she played Salma Hayek, the producer of the ABC Comedy Ugly Betty, and Rosie O'Donnell. The episode aired on February 17, 2007. After signing a contract and only appearing in four episodes of MADtv, her featured player role was not extended into the following season. Lisa Donovan also appears in liamkylesullivan's video "Let Me Borrow That Top". See also * List of YouTube celebrities * Fame beyond YouTube Notes and references External links * * *LisaNova at YouTube Category:American Internet personalities Category:Actors from California Category:Living people Category:1981 births Category:YouTube video producers Category:People from Scarsdale, New York Category:MADtv Category:University of Colorado alumni ja:リサ・ドノヴァン simple:Lisa Donovan sv:Lisa Donovan